


I Might Be Young, But Atleast I'm Hung

by lifedreamer56



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Michonne just wants everyone to be happy, Okay so there isn't any ronxxrick out here, deanna is my main love her ❤️, how sad, it'll be great as always(I hope), maybe this'll be a happy story idfk, quite sad indeed, rick is a cougar, ron is an alpha male, ron teaches carl alpha male, tf am I doing with my life, what the f rick, what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56
Summary: Okayy, so Ron is like uber ticked that Rick just killed his dad. Ron &&Carl have been getting it on for a while now. Ron decides "hey, screw rick." So then he screws Rick. But what happens after that?? I hope this wonderful.





	1. Chapter 1

How could Rick do this? How could he kill my father and, on top of that, do it so nonchalant and without any hesitancy at all? So casual? As if he actually REVELS and ENJOYS killing people. I wouldn't doubt. Someone had to take this guy down a notch. Might as well be me.

 

*********

 

TWO WEEKS AFTER REG &&PETE'S DEATH'S AND RICK SAVED RON AT THE QUARRY OR WHATEVER PLACE HE SAVED HIM.

 

I woke up to the sunlight hitting me in the face. It was already a beautiful day. I rolled out of bed and made to stand up. I grabbed a new outfit to wear today, yawning simultaneously while walking out of my room. I went straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stripped my clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the rippling lukewarm water run across my body. 

Of course, it seemed everytime I got in the shower, I spent more time contemplating life than anything. I wonder why I did that. Oh well.

After finishing up, I got out, grabbed my towel, dried off, and put on my new clothes. After drying my hair off, I picked up my dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen to put my clothes into the washer when I saw my mom and Rick talking in the living room. They froze when they saw me enter.

"Hi Ron." Rick greeted me. I simply ignored him.

"Hi sweetie." My mother spoke to me, after watching Rick and I fail to "hit it off" for like the thirteenth time. She offered me a weak smile nonetheless. "So what are you going to do today?" 

"I don't know mom. Probably hang out with Enid and Carl. Walk around Alexandria. Mourn dad." I said the last part in a very chilling and monotone voice, causing Rick to flinch and look away. Good. I had meant to make him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry honey." my mom apologized. 

I just shook my head. "No, you're not. But it's whatever." I replied, leaving the living room and going to drop my dirty clothes into the washer. I walked back out and now Rick was sitting on the couch by himself. My mom was gone.

"Where's my mom?" I asked him.

He finally looked up at me. "She's in the bathroom." Rick answered.

I nodded at him, attempting to walk away at that before he spoke again.

"Hey Ron." I turned around and faced him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, giving me a sincere look. I relunctantly walked over and sat down next to him on the couch.  
"Thanks, for hearing me out."

I simply nodded again.

After realizing I wasn't going to give him a verbal retort, he continued. "I just want you to know, that I really am truly sorry for killing your father. Not that I did it. He was awful towards you and your family, but because I know you're just caught in the middle of this. I just don't want you hating me. I really like your mom, and I wanted to know if we could just start over, just start fresh. Can we?" Rick asked me, giving me a nervous expression which only grew the longer it took me to reply.

"Sure." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Wait, really?" Rick smiled, in complete disbelief at my answer.

I nodded at him, pursing my lips. "Yeah. I'll never forgive you, but we can get along. Be civil. For my mom. Just know I'll never like you." I said, failing to prevent the malice and harshness slip from my voice.

Rick gulped, the smile fading, looking back down at the ground. "I'm really sorry you feel that way, Ro-"

"No you don't! You don't give a damn about me! Or sam! Or anyone else in Alexandria! You just want to fuck my mom! That's what you want! And I know that's another reason you killed my dad as well. You're sick." I snapped.

Rick looked absolutely stunned. 

"Right, well okay. I guess I'll be going. Will you let your mom know I left?"

"Gladly."

He nodded, before standing up and walking over to the door, turning around to look at me with what looked to be hurt in his eyes, before walking out of our house. 

Good Riddance.

After my mom had returned from the bathroom, I filled her in on Rick's absence. She sighed, disheaveled and dismayed. "Well, in other news, are you excited about tonight, honey?" She asked, trying to force a smile.

"What's tonight?"

"They're hosting another party tonight. At Deanna's. You're gonna go aren't you? Hang out with Carl and Mikey? And Enid?"

"Yeah, probably." I nodded again, emotionlessly.

My mom sighed once again. "Okay honey." She replied, before walking away into the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, I left to go get ready for to tonight.

*********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.

As I walked into Deanna's house with my mother and Sam, I looked around for Carl, Mikey, and Enid. As I was scanning the living room, Deanna came up to greet me. 

"Hello Ron. How are you this lovely evening?" She asked, smiling as she finished her words.

"I'm making it." I uttered, attempting to offer the woman a smile. I always tried to be nice to Deanna, becuase she was always kind to me.

"Who are you searching for?" She asked.

"Carl, Mikey, and Enid." I replied back to her.

"Ahh, they're in the dining room. I think they were just wondering when you were gonna get here. Have fun, Ron." She smiled once more.

"Thank you, Deanna, and you too." I genuinely returned her smile.

After leaving Deanna, I made my way into the dining room, where I scanned yet another room of our leaders house. 

It made me sick how Rick was becoming more and more in charge by the days. I'd be damned if I EVER called him my leader. That'd be the day.

Finally! I spotted my friends in the back corner of the room sitting alone in isolation.i smiled in triumph and sucess. I made my way over to them. Carl was the first to speak.

"Ron! You finally made it!" Carl greeted me, laughing at himself.

"Yeah I'm here." I laughed back.

"So what've you been up to today, Ron? Haven't seen you today." Mikey spoke.

"Ahh, not much. It's been pretty uneventful. What about you guys?"

"We just hung out is all. Tomorrow we should all meet up at the empty house in the back of the safezone. We can hang out there tomorrow." Mikey proposed to us.

"Sounds great." Carl said, smiling throughout the entirety of my time being around them.  
"Are you gonna come Enid?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She stated, not even looking up from her book and sounding as monotone as a robot.

"Awesome!" Carl yelled, a little to over enthusiastic. 

I laughed at his oblivious self. He was so cute when he was dumb. But he was always smiling, something tells me he hasn't smiled like he does when he's around us in a really long time.

We just continued to talk for the rest of the duration of the party. It was really late when everyone started to leave. I was walking with Carl out of the front doors and down the sidewalk. 

"Sooo, some party, huh?" Carl tried to play off as cool, only suceeding in making me laugh at him once again.

"Yeah.. Some party." 

Carl looked over at me, mischief in eyes. "Sooo... What do you wanna do now? Wanna.. I don't know.. Come over to my house? Go to my room? Where we can be all alone." He winked at me. I blushed and looked away, giggling as I did so. I love it when he winks at me.

"Oh my, Carl. And just what are you implicating we do in you room, all alone?" I looked back at him.

"I think that's a conversation waiting for us there. You'll just have to wait and find out. Come on, race ya!" He said, before sprinting off in front of me.

I laughed for like the umpteenth time just that night! Carl always made me laugh. He was brilliant! I took off after him.

I ended up losing to him. "Haha. I win." He stuck his tounge out at me in a childish manner.

"So? You got a headstart, it wasn't fair." I retorted back to him.

"Fine fine. I guess you're right. I'll make it up to you. Follow me, hot stuff." He winked at me AGAIN!!!

I followed Carl up the stairs. He was guiding me by holding my hand in his, as he walked in front of me, up the stairs to his room. As soon as we made it in, he shut the door and locked it, before spinning on his heel and turning back to me. 

"My dad won't be back for a while. I think he's over at your house with your mom. And Michonne and Carol are on watch until midnight. Daryl is out with Aaron and Morgan. Judith is with Maggie and Glenn at Abraham and Rosita's, so that leaves us completely alone, Mr. Anderson." Carl stated our circumstance, making me blush for the third time in ten minutes. Mr. Anderson? Really? When had this kid gotten so good at flirting. Carl was 14, two years younger than me. At first, I had been very hesitant and relunctant to hit up a relationship with him. I mean, I was already in a real thing with Enid, even though she hardly reciprocated those feelings. Still, I had been unsure. Plus, with Rick being Carl's father and him killing mine and all, I figured it wouldn't work out well between us after that. But I had been wrong. Although the entirety of our relationship was obscured, Carl genuinely made me happy. I always found myself laughing and smiling in his presence. He was wonderful to be around.

"Well, then. If it's just us, Mr. Grimes"(I decided to play his own card against him, which worked and now HE was the one blushing!), "How about you explain to me what you've been inferring to for the past 15 minutes." 

"Oh, I think you already know." He replied, leaning in to kiss me. I accepted. I closed my eyes as I felt his hot tounge enter my willing mouth. I wrapped my hands around Carl's neck. I felt him place his hands on my waist, before moving them further back to grope my ass, causing me to moan rather loudly into the kiss. 

We made out for what seems like an eternity, but in reality, was nothing more than ten minutes. Somehow we ended up on his bed, semi naked, only in our boxers. He was on top of me. Carl moved his mouth away from moving against mine to relocate and enter his next position against the right side of my neck. He bit down, causing me to huff and sigh in irritation at the pain, before sucking and kissing the bruise. Why tf was I letting this kid give me a hickey where people would notice? Whatever, it felt to good to end and I wasn't going to make him stop now. He raised his head to look up at me. 

"You ready for this?" He asked, winking once more, before placing his mouth against my skin once more, this time on my flat chest. He started kissing every inch of skin he could make contact with. He moved all the way down my body, before coming face to face with my briefs that obviously had a pretty huge tent to them. 

"Carl.."

"Yes, baby?" Omg did he just refer to me as baby?

"Unghh, nothing.." I replied, as he squeezed my package, before I lifted my butt off the bed to allow him to pull my underwear off.

"Wow. I gotta say. I never get used to seeing you naked. It gets better each time. Someone's really eager tonight." Carl smirked at me, while running his hand up and down my length, causing me to moan rather loudly again. 

"Awe.. Moan for me, babe." Carl said as he squeezed my throbbing member in his hand.

I obliged.

"That's my Ronnie-bear." He said, before looking back down at my dick in his hand before shoving it down his throat. I'm not going to lie, I was pretty big. Nine and a half inches. Seemingly unrealistic but hey, I wasn't complaining. And neither was Carl, who was taking over half of it easily.

Carl always knew the best ways to pleasure, I don't know how but he did. I'm not even sure Carl knew how he knew what he knew like what the f, Carl? I began to tremble as I closened to my climax. Carl sensed this so he quickly and rather abruptly pulled off. I whined at the loss of the fanatic sensation. 

"I know, babe. But I wasn't ready for you to go so quick! I wanna ride this monster!" Carl said, a bit to theatrically and melodramatic.

"Well then, giddy up, cowboy." I smirked up at him. Carl got off of the bed, going to his nightstand and getting lube, before stripping off his own underwear, letting them hit the floor, now joining me in our naked montage.

"Here we go." He said, as he lubed up my dick, along with his hole. In all honesty, it was hard not come at the sight of Carl fingering himself. It was so so hot. Then it happened. Carl slowly but determinedly sat down on my dick, letting his butt engulf inch by inch, until he was against my balls. 

"You are so hot." I complimented him, as I observed him sweating and panting. 

He laughed before smirking at me. "If anyone's attractive, I promise, it's the other person in the room. You're like the definition for beautiful. Now then, I'm gonna ride your cock." In complete honesty, I could never get used to Carl talking dirty. It was so foreign. It was a perversion of his once innocent form. It kind of scared me a little, but at the very same time, I was ultimately enthralled by it. I quickly obliged and placed my hands on his hips, helping him steady himself, before setting us in a smooth rythym. We screwed for a while, silently and slowly making love to one another. Could that be what this was? Love? Did I love Carl? Was I IN LOVE with Carl? I hadn't know him but about a month. Why were my feelings for him so strong?

The pace quickened, and so did the adrenaline. It got much more intense. We were so into it. Both moaning. Both in bliss and ecstasy. Then I came. Right inside Carl. Carl followed suit and came right after I had finished onto my chest and face and hair. It took us a few moments to recollect ourselves, me still rocking into Carl, riding out the post-orgasm. 

Then Carl got off of my crotch, coming to get in my face, before running his finger across my face and collecting his come on his finger, before shoving it into my mouth, without my permission. I was a little taken aback at first, but I began to enjoy it. "That was so much fun, babe. It really, truly was." Carl cited.

I nodded in agreement. Yeah, it was." I lied back down on my side on his bed.

Carl lied down beside me, nuzzling up behind me, spooning me. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel Carl Jr. against my butt. 

"I'm gonna go shower, okay?"

"Want me to join you?"

"Oh? Really now? You want a round 2?"

"Wait, what?! No?! I meant we could help clean each other!"

Carl laughed. "I know what you meant. I was only teasing you. No. Maybe next time though. Because if you do come with me, I won't be able to control my urges. You're just to hot for me. I'm an animal around you." He winked.

I blushed at his words and of course him winking at me again. "Okay."

"Could you stay over tonight? Spend the night with me? Please?"

"Carl I don't know if that's such a great idea."

"Please Ron! It would be awesome! What is so bad that could happen?" 

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll go ask my mom. Just for you."

"Yay! You're the best unofficial boyfriend." Carl yelled, laughing and hugging me.

I laughed as well, accepting and reciprocating his embrace. 

"Okay. I'm gonna get in the shower. You go tell your mom you'll be here until Tuesday."

"But it's Friday?" I asked, not quite catching on.

"I know."

"Well then shouldn't I be leaving Saturday?"

"You're gonna spend the whole weekend with me, silly." He winked. 

"Well if it's the weekend then why monday too?"

"Because I'm selfish."

I laughed. "Carl, you're gonna be the death of me."

"You're not allowed to die. Bye babe." Carl said, before kissing me. I kissed him back.

"Try not to miss me to much when I'm gone." I said.

"Oh, I think it'll be the other way around. Here's a little present to enjoy until you return." Carl said, before groping my dick. I moaned.

"You're so hot when you're moaning." Carl said as he walked away and then turned to look at me in the doorframe. 

"Great. Thanks Carl. So now I'm gonna have to walk around with a boner. In front of my mom!" I yelled.

"Not my problem. Now stop complaining before I make it really hard."

I gulped. "Fine. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Awesome." Carl said. I bent down to pick my underwear up, before Carl spoke again.

"Hey Ron."

"Yeah?" I said, holding my discarded boxers in my hand while looking at him.

"I love you." Carl stated. 

Not lying, his words hit like a bunch of bricks. A ton of them. A LOT. That statement was so powerful, so profound. Then those thoughts I'd been having during our intercourse resurfaced. Did I love Carl? Was he mine and me his? Yeah. I think so.

"I love you as well, Carl. Dearly and indefinitely." He smiled at my words. 

"Great. Don't be to long." He said, before walking into the hall. 

I smiled to myself. I was glad I had Carl. I really was. He was the best thing to happen to me. I heard the bathroom door shut. I sighed contently,before putting my briefs back on. I walked over to get the remainder of my attire, when I sensed the door opening. And it wasn't who I intended to see. Not in the slightest.

Rick walked in on me, here I am, almost nude, in nothing but my underwear. With a semi hard on which was pretty well outlining my underwear and very prominant thank you Carl. "Woah... Uh sorry Ron..... I uhhhh...." Rick stuttered. He was obviously nervous and completely uncomfortable, but I noticed how his eyes kept flashing down to my semi hard member. 

"What?" I asked, confused at what kind of sentence he was attempting to convey to me. 

"Ohhh I was just... Oh sorry, I meant I was tryin' to find Carl. What are you doing here? In your.... Underwear?" He asked, glancing back down at my dick.

"Carl's in the shower. I was just fixing to go see if I could spend the weekend here. Carl wanted me to so we could hang out. Who knows. Maybe even you and I could get to know each other." I stepped up to him, meaning and suceeding to make him all the more uncomfortable and shaken.

"Ohh, well, maybe, who knows. So you're going to be here all weekend?" He asked, trying to keep his cool at how close our bodies were. I was nearly touching him. Rick himself didn't have that much on. A loose t-shirt and his jeans he had wore that day. Nothing fancy. I was loving this. To have this power over him. It was phenominal. Incredible. Extraordinary. 

"Yeah. Up until Tuesday. That is, unless you have a problem with it?" I asked him.

"Oh no, no, not at all. I think we'll have lots of fun. Really, I do. Uhh, why are you standing so close to me?"

"Oh! I didn't even notice. Wait.. My being this close to you isn't bothering you is it? Or the boner? That's not it is it?"

Rick vehemently and adamantly shook his head at this. "No no, of course not."

"Great. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable Rick." I winked at him, causing him to blush and look down. I had basically just used the same exact technique Carl uses on me. I checked Rick out. It was evident he had a boner. I smirked. "Well if you don't mind, I have to go tell mom I'll be staying here."

"Of course, yeah. Just be safe. I'll see you in a little bit, Ron." He went to back up but I stepped forward, keeping the closeness.

"Yeah. Y'Know, Rick. I was thinking. I think I'm gonna have to take back what I said earlier today about not ever going to like you. I think we're gonna get along just fine." 

"Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up with genuine brightness at my words. I guess he truly did want a relationship with me after all. 

"Yeah, really. I mean besides. You make my mom happy. Why not. This weekend will be the best for both of us." I smiled.

"I really do hope so Ron. Really." Rick gave me a sweet smile, which I returned. 

"Of course." I decided to take this to the next level and really screw with Rick, so with my next action, I leaned forward and hugged him. I felt Rick's body instantly and simultaneously tensen at my contact. I KNOW he wasn't expecting this. Perfect. This was hilarious! I decided to keep working this act. "And maybe, one day, you can be like my second father." I declared, feeling his back muscles, my practically nude self firmly against his lightly clothed self. I could feel his hard on pressing into my own stiffness, causing me to recieve the rest of the boner Carl had created in the first place. It took several moments before he instinctually caught up with himself and hugged me back, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Wouldn't that be great, Rick?" I asked, before lowering my hands to his lower back, just barely above his rear.

 

I leaned away from him to meet his eyes, my arms still wrapped around him and my hands still on his lower back. His hands had fallen to their previous position prior to all this at his sides. "It'd be perfect." He finally replied, staring into my eyes, trying to read me, and pretty much failing to do so. I just smiled. "Great. I'm glad we're doing this. At this, I lowered my hands the rest of the way and squeezed his ass, causing him to yelp and moan at the contact, before staring at me in the eyes, visibly shaken, with my hands still present around his butt.

I leaned in extremely close to his face, my mouth right up against his ear, before whispering "That can be our little secret.", before completely disentangling ourselves and disengaging from the contact. I walked over to my clothes, before beginning to reclothe myself.

"Don't worry, Rick. There's much more where that came from." I winked at him. He blushed so hard, it was kinda cute, I had to admit it. He looked away before looking back at me when I had finished getting redressed. 

As I grabbed my bag, I went to leave the room, walking past Rick as I did so. As I reached the doorframe I stopped and turned around to look at Rick, who was still frozen in the same spot he had been the entirety of my humiliating him. "I'll be back in a little bit Rick. I really am looking forward to this. It'll be fun!" I went to turn around, before I couldn't resist and decided, ehh, why not, and turned around to face him once more. "Oh. And Rick. You might wanna go take care of that." I said, before smirking, causing him to blush all over again and look away. I laughed out loud and left the room. As I walked down the hall, I passed by the bathroom. I could still hear the shower running. I made my way outside, before walking to my house and walking inside.

"Mom! Where are you?" I called out to her.

"I'm in the living room." My mother answered. I walked into the living room, where I joined my mom, who was reading a book. "I'm going to be spending the weekend at Carl's. I'll be back on Tuesday. I'm gonna go pack."

"Okay."

I went up the stairs to my room, where I packed enough clothes for the extended weekend ahead of me. After my bags were packed, I carried them down the stairs, where I went to see my mom. 

"Have fun, sweetie. Oh. And can I ask of only one thing from you while you're over there, please?" 

"What is it, mom?"

"Can you TRY to get along with Rick? Please?" She asked pleadingly, with small tears in her eyes.

I smiled at her. "of course. I already talked to Rick about that. I think we're fixing to really start over. It's gonna be great. I promise." Her whole face lit up at this news. 

"That's wonderful, sweetie. Thank you." She praised me, before kissing my forehead. "Alright. Have fun! I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to stay up to to late. And don't give the grown ups a hard time!" She gave me a stern expression. I laughed.

"Of course mom. I love you. Goodnight." I hugged her, before walking to the door. 

"I love you as well, Ron. Have fun!" She repeated once again.

I smiled at her. "I'll make sure to have lots of that." I said, before opening the door and leaving. I grabbed my bags from the ground. It was pretty cold outside. It was gonna be winter soon, I could sense it. I started my journey back to Carl's house. I was stoked. I was going to get to spend an entire weekend with Carl!! How exciting was that? I was enthralled. Completely excited. He really was one of the only things at this point that could make me happy. And he did it so effortlessly too. Plus, I could mess with Rick some more. It was so fun and it truly was exhilirating knowing that I had that kind of power over him. I could really mess with him. But from what I had always seen of Rick, he had always been of the alpha male type. So why was he so awkward and timid and meek around my company. That was definitely something I would have to look into. I was going to find out how to break Rick, how to completely and utterly devestate and destroy him. And when I figured out how, I would do just that. The only thing holding me back was Carl. I didn't want to hurt him. He was just collateral damage in this. Oh well. He would just have to suffer.

I made my way up the porch and knocked on the door. Carl let me in. "I'm back." I said, laughing. I looked over and saw Rick looking at me with a shy expression written on his face. I couldn't wait. I was gonna rock his world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back

It was early when I woke up. I awoke to the sunlight glistening in through the curtains of the window. I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light of the room. I yawned, sensing I was still a bit tired. As I looked around the room, my memory started to catch up with me. My gaze landed on Carl, and his sleeping, unconcious form. His mouth was slightly open, and he was snoring. He honestly looked really peaceful when he was asleep. I wonder how I look when I'm asleep. Oh well.

I stood up, repositioning myself now standing. The floor was cold to my naked feet. I went over to Carl, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He had asked me to sleep with him, but I had rejected the offer. I figured it would be for the best of our predicament if I resort to a pallet on the floor instead. I got up, going to my bag to collect an outfit to adjust to today. I turned to glance at Carl once last time, before trying my best to slowly, silently, oh-so-quietly, open the door without waking him from his tranquil slumber. As I manuevered my way past the door, I shut it as quitely as I could. I turned around to head for the bathroom.

No one was present to greet me, and I was kinda glad, considering I was only in my boxers. Most of Carl's group still lived in the same house. I guess they just never felt the need to split up again after being such an intregal part of each others lives. I found that admirable at the very least. I assume they are all early risers so that's probably as to why they have done left this morning. 

Making my way to the bathroom, I turned on the light, making my way in and lying my clean clothes on top of the sink for when I was to get out of the shower. As I was about to turn on the shower, I heard something from outside the bathroom. I made my way to the door, opening it, before looking to find the catalyst for all this disruption. I then focused my eyes on the door at the other end of the hall opening, and out walks a slim, pale figure:Rick

I smirked to myself, slightly laughing a bit because of the irony in all of this, knowing all to well I was probably rather the last person he wanted to see alone. As he saw me I literally see the man's whole body language shift. From casual to misjudged and concious in just a moment. I licked my lips subconciously, before deciding to have my fun for this morning.

"Hi Rick! How are you this morning?" I greeted him, strutting over to him and putting on my favorite nonchalant voice.

Rick looked baffled and kind of flushed. "I'm... I'm fine, Ron. How are you?" He asked, studying me up and down while speaking in that thick southern drawl that he has. Frickin hick.

I smiled over to him, walking even closer, until we were just mere feet apart. Not as close as the previous night, but still rather close considering I was in the proximity of his personal space. Obviously Rick didn't take to this well either.

"I'm great. Thanks for letting me stay over last night. So, what are you doing? Why are you just now getting up? I figured you woke up early?" I asked, partly just to keep the conversation going and also because I was rather curious about this.

He seemed to relax a little, but he still looked as if he had his guard up. That was so annoying. I was gonna make sure every last wall came tumbling down. "Well, usually I am. Just didn't sleep well, last night. But not much I can do about that now, I guess." He shifted his stance.

"Awee, why?? How come you couldn't sleep?"

"I, uhh... Just a nightmare is all." Well obviously that was a blatant lie. I don't know what Rick was up to last night, but I am SO finding out. But, if he wants to lie to me, then I can play his game and beat him at it.

"I can help you get rid of nightmares next time. Just come get me. I have the perfect way to get rid of them."

Rick gave me a genuinely curious expression. "How so?"

I smirked at him, laughing a bit. "You know what I'm saying Rick." I winked at him, watching his expression as he caught onto what I was implicating. I laughed a bit more, before stepping even closer. 

I now stood right in front of him, just mere inches away. The closeness of our bodies obviously gave Rick anxiety. I smiled to him, looking him in the eyes, his full of fear and mine full of knowing, before averting my gaze downward at his mostly nude body, as he, too, was only in his underwear. 

I then shifted my gaze back up to his eyes. "First, I could come into your room, late at night. And tell you how it will be okay, becuase now you're safe. I would then get you some water, so that way you could calm your nerves, before then getting you back into your bed, covering you up making sure you have calmed down, then go to turn off the light, so you could fall back asleep. But that is all what would happen right before I lift the sheets to crawl in right beside you." As I finished this part, Rick's eyes grew so huge it was actually pretty crazy so of course I mean I had to laugh! "You would snuggle up to my chest, while I watched over you to make sure you could fall asleep once more. I then looked back down to his bare chest and shoulders, before continuing. "I would caress you like this," as I said this, I reached my arm out to run it across his chest, causing him to take a step back, dumbfounded by the temerity I had to just touch him. 

I now looked back up into his wild, feral eyes. "Don't worry, Rick. I really just want to keep you safe. That's all." He was still watching my eyes to look for any form of deception or duplicitous behavior. After he saw none, I smiled once more.

"I don't want anything to happen to my mom's new boyfriend." I said as I looked up into his eyes, Rick still being just a few inches above me.

Rick sighed. "Ron.... This needs to stop. This isn't right. Look, I'm not stupid. I know what's going on. And it's not working. So if you wouldn't mind, can you drop the act? And learn some form of personal space, I mean really." Rick said, beginning to walk away. 

Did HE really just attempt to tell ME off. REALLY??? Ohhh no no no. This was not how this was going to go down. As Rick walked back into his bedroom, and was about to shut the door, I took a giant leap of faith and just decided this was all or nothing. I ran into the room just as he shut the door.

Rick looked shocked and honestly quite stunned at the audacity I had to be this rude. I hated to admit it, but it kinda turned me on. Rick hadn't seen anything yet. 

"Ron! Did you seriously just follow me into my room??"

"Uhhh, yeah. It's not like you said not to."

"I shouldn't have to tell you not to."

"Well I'll tell you this," I said, getting back in his face once more, this time slightly aggressive. "You're right. Let's just drop the act. I know you like me. I know you want me. So if we're going to admit anything then let's just put it all out there, right?" I said, looking him in the eyes. Rick looked defeated.

"Ron how can you even figure to come up with such acqusations when-"

"Are you really going to attempt to deny it? Because we both know, okay." 

Now Rick was silent, knowing he was trapped. I smirked, laughing just a bit, taking a step forward so that I was in front of Rick once more. 

I looked up into his bright, blue eyes. "If you want me to stop," I moved my hand to his chest, resting it there. "Just say so." 

Rick looked perplexed. He was beside himself. I then moved my other hand to Rick's shoulder, before moving it over to his back, while moving my other one across Rick's abdomen. 

After recieving no response from our "brave" leader, I decided to take things a step even further, running my hands down even lower, my right hand down to his lower back, and my left to his stomach. 

After running my hands over these areas for a minute or so, while attempting to look in Rick's eyes the whole time, although he was doing his very best to avoid my gaze, I decided to reoffer my proposal. 

"If you want me to stop what I'm doing, and leave you alone for good, and not bother you anymore at all, then just say stop. That's it Rick." At this Rick looked at my eyes. "One tiny word. Or, you don't have to. I mean, it's evident you're enjoying yourself." I motioned down to Rick hardening member, which was protruding in his boxers, leaving a very noticeable tent. "Hell, even I'm aroused by all this." I smirked and laughed, glancing down at my own hardening member, Rick glancing back up from his dick to my eyes, before following my gaze to my rising arousal. 

I looked back up at Rick, licking his lips, his eyes never leaving my hardening dick. 

"You could make this all go away. One word." At this he looked back at me, with that sort of scared and pained expression once more that he wore so well. "Is that what you want?" I asked, keeping the eye contact with him. 

It took Rick a bit to reply. He was probably trying to gather all this stimulation up in his head. After glancing around the room several times, and down at my hands running over his slightly hairy chest and belly, and of course down to my now semi-hard dick with a huge ass tent, Rick finally looked back up at me. "Please stay."

I smirked at him, finding it hilarious that all his willpower was eradicated. "Very well then. Thanks, Rick, this is definitely the right decision." I say, before running my hand the rest of the way down to grope his ass through his tight underwear. Rick moaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

I laughed at that. "What? You haven't gotten anything in a while have you?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and brought his face up to mine, for the first time actually moving closer to me instead of vice versa. "You have no idea." He said, his eyes looking into mine, before lunging forward to press his lips against mine. I was slightly taken aback by this. I didn't want to kiss him! I hated Rick! Plus, my lips were reserved for Carl!! I quickly bit down on his lower lip rather hard, obviously to hard for Rick to appreciate. He yelped in pain "whoa. What was that for?" He asked staring at me intently while trying to catch his breath.

"Those aren't yours." I replied back rather cooly and simply. He looked a little hurt, but it was wiped away once again as I groped his ass through his underwear, moaning again. I decided to move my other hand back there as well, now moving forward to all but embrace Rick, my chest against his, our erections pressed up against one another through the tight clothing as some form of a barrier, while now both of my hands were pawing at his clothed butt.

Rick was moaning rather loudly, which worried me for the sake of Carl waking up, so I decided to switch things up. I pulled away a bit, Rick whining at the loss of the contact. 

I laughed and smirked at him, before asserting my dominance once more and forcefully pushing Rick down onto the bed. I followed in suit and lied down next to him, before my hands found their way back to his ass again. At one point I slapped his rear pretty hard and Rick moaned out so loud I was almost afraid Carl had heard it, so I decided to suck up my pride and kiss Rick so he would shup tf up. I pressed my mouth against his once more, rather forcefully, but Rick obliged, letting me slipping my tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile I'm wondering when Rick became such a submissive bitch? I decided to ask him, my hands still attached to his round ass, before taking his hands in mine and holding them down against the matress above his head, Rick now defenseless. Rick moaned into my mouth, evidently very turned on about this, before wrapping his legs around my torso, his ass now in the air with my tented dick pressed right up against it. Rick was all but verbally begging me to molest him, and I wanted to know why.

"I never much took you for the submissive type, Rick. You're full of all kinds of surprises. I bet you want me to fuck you, don't you?" I panted, looking him in the eyes. Rick had this look of hunger, this look of NEED. His pupils were dilated from lust. "Fuck me." He simply but effectively replied. I paused for a brief moment, taken aback. Wow. He was making this way to easy. "You got it, cowboy." I said, before moving over to where I was on top of him, lying down over him, our bodies pressed against each other once more. We were making out when I decided to get on and just end this all. 

"Do you really want me to? To, you know, do you?" I asked, now a little nervous. I mean, I wasn't a virgin by any means. I had slept with Carl so much sex was no foreign feature to me. I had bedded Enid a few times. But they were teenagers like me. That was NORMAL. Rick was a MAN. A fully grown adult lying here with me on top of him practically begging for me to take him. I was a bit astonished at best.

Rick now looked conflicted as well. "What's wrong, Ron?" Rick now looked up at my face, trying to move his arm but I wasn't letting him. I looked away, before looking back to the man beneath me, under my control, who I had complete power over. What a bitch. I laughed, smirking again, Rick's face now confused, more than likely curious as to what I was thinking about. 

"What's wrong is you still have your underwear on." I said, before winking, causing Rick to laugh, finally seeming to enjoy himself for the first time this entire time and lighten up a bit.

I released his arms, before disengaging completely and moving to step up off the bed. 

"Come here." I demanded. Rick hastily got up, coming over to me. I bent down, removing his tight underwear, before standing back up. I looked down at Rick's hard length, standing attentively and wanting attention. I smirked, laughing and looking up at Rick. "Nice, Rick." I then moved my right hand to take it in my hand, slowly jerking him. Rick moaned loudly again, reminding me that he's a loud one in general. I moved back forward, capturing his lips in mine, while jacking him off slowly,. Meanwhile, my other hand found his now exposed ass. I reached behind him, swatting it a little forceful, causing Rick to jump in surprise and push his body further into mine. I grabbed his ass, which I was beginning to get the impression was the action Rick enjoyed recieving from me the most. As I made out with him, slowing stroking him off, I slid my hand between his cheeks. Rick gasped and tried to break the kiss but I didn't allow it. I then took my middle finger, circling the ring of muscles, before slowly but assertively pushing it into his tight, hairy hole. 

Rick exploded in my hand right after that. I broke away from the kiss, surprised at this. I looked down, looking at his dick in my hand, still erupting his man juices onto my hand and leg. Rick moaned, this one a bit quiter, as I stroked him slower this time around through the post-orgasm. I smirked, and Rick blushed. I pulled my finger out of his warm hole, stepping back a bit.

"Can you help me with these?" I asked,motioning down to my boxers. Rick now turned his attention back to my tented member. Licking his lips, Rick nodded, before looking at my body as a whole. 

"Can I?" He asked, looking me all over.

"What? Touch me? Sure, why not?"

Rick wasted no time, running his hands over me like I had done to him. He moved his head down to my nipples, sucking on one and then then the other, before moving on further down. He then moved down onto his knees, before coming face to face with my clothed erection. 

Rick looked up at me, as if to ask for permission, and I nodded my head yes, approvingly. He licked his lips once more, before sticking his fingers underneath the waistband and pulling the briefs down, letting me step out of them, now fully nude with Rick. Rick took at least a full minute or two to just stare at my dick before even doing anything else. He finally replied back.

"Ron.."

"Yeah, Rick?" I asked.

"You're... You're huge. Like, bigger than me. You've got the biggest dick I've ever seen." He admired my manhood, before looking back up at me. I smirked, laughing. 

"Well, right now, it's all yours, you slut cop." 

Talking to Rick in such a derogatory and provocative, explicit manner didn't offend him in the slightest. It actually aroused and encouraged him. Rick gave me one last look, before taking it in his hand and licking it several times, before tracing the underside of it with his mouth. I moaned now, enjoying the pleasure I was recieving. Rick then went and moved to take the head in his mouth, before he took it and held it out to his mouth before he started shoving it in his mouth at different angles, and licking it as such. In all reality it looked as if he was enjoying a giant lollipop, sorry for the clichè analogy. While eating my dick, Rick actually had the balls to look up at me from his kneeling position and meet my gaze, while he sucked on my head and was having the time of his life down there. I moaned, half closing my eyelids, still looking into Rick's bright blue eyes, his full of lust. I moaned once more as he slid his tongue between the slit, eliciting a rather loud and harsh hiss from me, in turn I took his head in my hands and pushed his head down forward onto my shaft, rather forcefully and dominantly. He took most of it, before he began gagging, but I showed no mercy, however, and rapidly started fucking his mouth. Rick was still gagging, however he didn't try to pull off, instead moving his hands to my hairy thighs, squeezing them. 

I made sure to advance even further, before I had pushed Rick down until he had taken all of my dick. I had my hands pressed hard against the back of his head, the entirety of my large package buried in his mouth, his nose and face buried in my pubic hair. 

I never had been so intimate like this with Carl, let alone so forceful. When Carl and I had sex, it was passionate. I loved him. With Rick, I only had one goal and that was to put him in his place as the little bitch he was, and he was doing that for me without my help. 

I kept him in this position awhile, before easing up and then pushing him right back down all the way again. Rick moaned, causing my dick to shudder and vibrate. I yelped in ectasy, before beginning to fuck his face again. 

After about five more minutes I eased up, letting go of Rick's head, panting. He moved his mouth off my cock, before beginning to jack me. 

"I want you to come for me, baby. Come in my slut mouth." Rick exclaimed, before taking the head back in his mouth and moving it around as if it were a lollipop again, looking me in the eyes the whole time. 

After he said this, I felt myself fixing to explode, not being able to help myself after such a statement. I mean, didn't this guy have any self respect? 

"I... I'm... Ungh.. Coming, Rick." 

I barely got out, before exploding into Rick's hungry throat. I released about six or seven powerful spurts. Rick took it all and then some. After making sure he didn't miss anything, he licked my member clean before removing it from his mouth, eliciting a "pop" sound as he did such. Rick stood back up, just mere inches away from me as I caught my breath. 

"Ron, that was... That was really great." He said, giving me a honest and genuine smile. "You're so hot."

I smirked and laughed a bit at this. "Not as hot as you wanting me to "come in your slut mouth." I laughed, and Rick laughed a bit too. 

"Heyy, I was horny and aroused, what can I say." He said, giving me a slight, playful push. 

"Ohh yeah?" I asked, before tackling him and pinning him against the bed, tickling him, causing both of us to burst out into crazy, unfit jolts of laughter. Rick was attempting to stop me and grab my hands, so in turn I grabbed his arms and held them above his head, to where he was now defenseless. He tried bucking his hips, and jerking his waist to free himself of my hold, but I didn't budge. He gave up, looking up into my eyes, our gazes meeting, just looking into each others souls, before either of us knew what else to do.

Rick moved first, bringing his lips up to mine, while my tongue invaded his mouth once again, before Rick lifted his legs to wrap them around my waist, pulling me even closer to him still. We made out for it had to have been at least five minutes, although it seemed like half an hour. I pulled away first, looking him in the eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like eternity, but was really only a moment or so. 

"So what happens now?" He asked, worry lacing his voice, along with another emotion I couldn't quite place. It sounded sort of like sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"What happens with us now? Us?" He pressed on.

"I don't know."

"Ron, I don't think we can do this again. I'm a fourty year old man, you're barely 16, if people found out-"

"But they won't." I interrupted him.

"Maybe it's best if we just end this here."

"We'll end it when I feel I want to end it." I said, declaring my dominance over Rick, who looked astounded by my statement. "Besides, I don't think you mean that." I said, smirking, before rocking my hips into him, my now semihard dick against his bare ass.

Rick moaned. 

I stopped, looking back down at him. "I'm going to go take a shower. You need one, too. Come on." I said.

Rick dropped his legs from my waist, and I let go of his hands, before climbing off of him and stepping up from the bed. I held out my hand, helping Rick up. 

We went to the bathroom together, stepping in the shower and helping each other wash up. 

After the shower, I dressed before he did, stepping out to go check on Carl, before deciding against it and instead going to see Rick off before he left to go start his day. I met him at the front door. 

"Have a great day, Rick. I'll see you later tonight." I gave him a genuine smile.

Rick in turn also smiled back to me. "Y'know, you have fun today, too, Ron." He said, before shocking me and stepping forward, hugging me. I was sincere and accepted the embrace, hugging him back. He went to walk out the door, so I decided to give him hell one last time before I wouldn't see him until tonight. I stepped forward and slapped his ass, very hard. Rick yelped out in pain, before abruptly turning around to stare at me.

"What was that for?!" He asked, incredulously.

I smirked, laughing out loud. "I was saying goodbye to my favorite part of your body." I winked. Rick blushed. "Thanks" he retorted. I waved.

As he began to walk away I decided to mess with him just once more.

"Heyy Rick!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around to face me.

"I didn't take you for the kind of guy to wear tighty whities." I smirked, winking at him, his blush now deepening even more than it already had. Rick turned around and began to walk off, obviously embarrassed. I just laughed, before walking inside. 

I made my way up the stairs to the hallway, where I decided to go check on Carl. As I opened the door, there to my surprise was a fully awake Carl.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled up at me.

"How long have you been up??" I asked, wearily.

"I just woke up right then. What about you?"

"A while." 

"Where were you right then anyways??"

"I was seeing your dad off." I replied, truthfully.

"I thought you didn't like him?" He asked me, shocked.

I looked at Carl, before smiling a small smile at him. "Actually, I think him and I will get a long just fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back people! If you have fears this story is going to end soon then fear no more because this story is ending no time soon guys! Enjoy chapter 4, &&I hope you're all just as stoked as I most certainly am!

It had been a good day. Carl and I had hung out at his house, then we went and played video games, hung out with Mikey &&Enid, and all of us had even babysitted Judith all day. 

Now, the sun was gone and it was dark, and honestly rather cold, and we were on our way back to Carl's house. 

"Y'know, even though it was kind of just another normal day for us, I never really get sick of them. It's so much better than being outside these walls." Carl said, looking from my eyes to the walls before looking back to me as we trudged on to his house, with Judith in Enid's arms.

The walls looked menacing and malicious as I looked at them in the dark, having no clue in the slightest what was just over 100 yards away from me. I knew that we, the Alexandrians, had had it easy. But that wasn't a bad thing in the slightest. Judging by the losses that Carl had faced, especially the people, all the people, that they had lost. Even his own mother......

I was rather glad that my family hadn't endured anything close to what his or anyone else's had to have while they were present in those harsh and grim, bleak oppositions. Instead, we had the life that they had only dreamed of having, except now, they had it too. I was in all honesty a bit sympathetic towards that for them. No one deserved to live in the kind of world that they had all come from. Except maybe Rick. The rest of his group seemed so much more.. compassionate. He was basically an animal when he walked in this place for the first time. And although that had been several months ago, he still acted barbarish at times, and the need for control I mean don't get me started. But then there was the way he always acted around me:timid; meek; almost as if afraid of me. I was so completely satisfied after learning that it was due to the fact Rick had the hugest crush on me. And here I had thought he was into my mother. Nope. Rick wanted me. And I had given him just that. Well, almost. To think that we had almost went all the way.. gosh. He really was a slutty sherriff.. WAIT. why am I thinking of Rick?? I'm with Carl..

I snapped out of my reverie and refocused my attention to my surroundings.

"Yeah, I really don't miss that world. Although, I do miss the people that were with me out there in it." Enid interjected.

I looked over at her. It had taken Enid so long to open to Mikey and I. Really to any of us here. With Carl she had done that so much easier. Only a matter of days. That made me the least bit curious of if there were sparks between them. I mean, I had seen the way they looked at each other most the time. Plus, I had caught Carl checking her out numerous times as well. It wasn't a new suspicion. But weren't Carl and I in love? He made me feel whole. Like I was always so happy around him. Just the thought of him made me want to strive to better myself, to eradicate all the bad intentions I ever had. But ever since this morning with Rick... I can't feel that anymore... that.. click... Wait, why was I thinking about Rick AGAIN.!?!! This was uber weird. Like what is going on? 

"I'm so grateful I didn't endure it." I whispered quietly, barely audible.

I looked over to see both of them now staring over at me, with very grim expressions.

"Yeah, I'm glad you weren't either Ron." Carl said, before kissing me on the cheek. 

I felt my blush before the two doofs started busting out laughing.

"Awee.! Carl you made him blush! You made him blush!" 

"I make him blush all the time, that's not all I can do to him either." He winked at me, sending Enid into yet ANOTHER giggling state, and only making my blush a huger conception.

"Okay okay, let's keep it pg13, here, Carl, we do have a baby with us, and I think if you do anything else poor Ron will pass out from the humiliation. And we're in public you pervert!" She swatted at him.

I laughed, enjoying the two playfully bickering with one another. It was a nice distraction to the world to hear all this laughter. 

We had finally arrived to the house. We all walked in, before Enid went upstairs to put Judith in her crib, who had fallen asleep on the way back. Judith's crib was in the corner of Carl's room. Carl ADORED his baby sister. Carl walked over to the fridge, before opening it and grabbing a bottle of water, before handing me one. 

I muttered a 'thanks' quietly, before Carl spoke again. 

"What's wrong, babe? You've beem kind of distant all day. You okay?" He questioned me, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." I nodded in reassurance.

"If you wanna talk about something that's bothering you, it's basically all we have left to do in this world anyways." He smiled at me, causing me to smile at him.

"Well.." I began, before cutting myself off after seeing him expect me to continue. "It's nothing. Don't worry, Carl. I'll talk to you if I need to, I promise." I smiled at him, reframing from almost asking if he had feelings for Enid. 

"Well okay then. Whatever you say. Honey." He winked at me, causing me to blush once more.

"Oh my gosh, you're STILL bothering him?!" Enid asked incredulously as she picked the all but perfect time to walk back into the room. Tf Enid??

"Well duh! He's my boyfriend! It's just my JOB to make him uncomfortable." Carl sneered at her, sticking his tongue out at her. 

Enid rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Listen, I don't know about the two of you, but I am soooo fricking tired. Can we go to bed now? Plus, it's like 11:30 or something, and I'm almost certain most of Carl's people are done in fact asleep. We should be too. Vominos, amigos." Enid waved for us to follow her, before marching up the stairs to Carl's bedroom, us behind her. I was honestly kind of glad Enid was here to spend some of the week with us, it was nice. Especially due to my recent questioning of my relationship with Carl. It actually kind of helped put things into perspective a bit. As we got to the top of the second floor, I shifted my gaze over to Rick's room. Not even 24 hours ago and I had been in there and we had been so intimate. I really felt the overbearing, almost as if, domineering urge to leave Carl and Enid and walk in there. But why did I even care?? I shook the thoughts from my mind, as we walked into Carl's room. Enid turned off the light, before Carl and I began to strip into our underwear.

"Okay Goodnight boys." Enid said, before crawling into Carl's bed. We had agreed she deserved the bed, so we had made ourselves a pallet on the floor. I crawled down first, Carl behind me. I was closest to the bed, so I turned on my side, facing it. Carl snuggled up to me, wrapping me in his embrace, spooning me. 

After a few moments of silence in the room from all four of us, well, besides Enid who was snoring, Carl spoke to me.

"I love you, Ron."

I was silent for a moment, thinking, before I answered him.

"I love you, too, Carl." 

"I'm here. And I'm not going to let anything harm you. Ever. I promise you. Goodnight, babe."

"G'night, Carl."

I lied there for a few minutes, staring at Carl's bed, before I could hear Carl snoring along with Enid. Judith was as quiet as could be in her crib. I did love Carl. But if I loved Carl so much as I was thinking I did, then why was Rick on my mind so much?? Why was I even having feelings for Rick besides anything but belligerent enmity. I had had such a very strong-rooted, deep-seated, raging antipathy for Rick ever since he had killed my father. And rightfully so, too. So why was I feeling almost... attracted to him? Like I wanted to be around him, in his presence. I wanted to hold him, to be NICE to him. What the actual fuck? This was actually weirder than why little kids enjoyed school and watching barney I mean really like what the f? 

Why was I feeling this way towards him? And what about Carl? Even if I did like Rick, I most certainly couldn't pursue that. I had Carl to think about. Maybe it was just a phase. It would probably pass. But what if it doesn't?? I sighed to myself, before finally closing my eyes, and drifting off to sleep in Carl's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that this is really short and I hate that it doesn't even have Rick &&Ron interacting but it's 2:00 and I have to get ready for school in like four fricking hours so I figured I'll just update AGAIN here tomorrow or if not tomorrow then the next day to make up for this filler chapter. I just really wanted to update to show that this story is probably my favorite I've done and I really don't want to abandon it. I'm definitely going to finish this guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would return as soon as capable and here I am lovelies! I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter I have a feeling you most certainly will ;)

As I woke up, the first thing I became aware of was the fact I was alone. I yawned, before holding onto the bed as I pulled myself up from the floor. I popped my back, before opening the door to Carl's room. I grabbed my clothes, before going to the bathroom to take a shower, when all of a sudden someone yelled my name. 

"Ron?" A thick, southern accent called out into the empty two-story house.

I walked out to see Rick walking out of his bedroom in just his boxers as well. One time? A coincidence. Two times? This slutty sherriff.

"I thought that was you Ron!" Rick said, walking over to me with the hugest smile ever worn plastered onto his face.

"Hi Rick. How are you this morning?" I asked sincerely.

"I'm great! What about you?" He asked, never dropping his smile.

"I'm okay. Are you running late again this morning as well?" I asked, putting him on the spot and meaning to do just that.

Rick's smile faltered a bit, but remnants still remained. "I wanted to talk to you. I figured I would wait for you to wake up and then I could catch you. Can we talk?" He asked, his eyes all but begging me to oblige.

"In our underwear?" I smirked at him, laughing a bit.

Rick smiled too. "Yes! In our underwear. So. Can we?"

I bit my lip, Rick watching me do so, before giving him the answer he wanted to hear. 

"Sure, why not. Lead the may."

Rick beamed at me, before jumping forward and hugging me, definitely without a doubt taking me off guard. "Thanks, Ron. I appreciate it." 

I stood there for a moment, still evaluating what just happened, before wrapping my arms around Rick's body, my arms sliding downward onto his lower back. Rick held onto me for at least like thirty seconds obviously someone was needing affection this morning.

"I just really needed to run some stuff by you." He smiled, leaning back a bit, our arms still wrapped around one another.

I beamed back. "No problem, Rick." I assured him, before dropping my hands down a bit further to land on Rick's butt. I squeezed his rear through his underwear, causing the older man to yelp. "You like that? Yeah, you do." I winked at Rick, causing him to blush.

"You are such a pervert." Rick laughed, causing me to laugh as well, before taking my hand in his and leading me to the bedroom, giving me a perfect view of his ass as we walked.

I sat down on the side of his bed, Rick sitting down beside me. It was a moment before either of us spoke. Finally, after several minutes, Rick decided to say something.

"Sooo...... I wanted to tell you a few things, ask you a few things, if you don't mind?" He asked, raising his brows.

"Nah. What's up?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, well.. First, I just really wanted to tell you I... I loved yesterday morning." Rick looked anywhere else but my eyes, blushing hard. I smirked at him. 

"Ohhh, so you DID enjoy being with a '16-year-old'" I mocked Rick, reguarding his worries about me being to young for this.

Rick blushed even harder and was looking straight down into his lap. "Yeah... Yeah, I did. A whole lot, too. And... And that's what this is about. I.. I wanted to see if.. If you- would like to maybe.. Do that.. STUFF.. again?"

I just kept staring at Rick, who would STILL not look up at me from the floor. But he continued nonetheless.

"But then at the same time you're so young, Ron." He finally looked up at me, our eyes staring into each others. "It's just, at first, when we first got here, I was so into your mom. I had the hugest crush on her. I knew, she knew, basically everyone knew... But then, when you went off on me that day.. I don't know.. I kind of looked at you different.. Maybe that's where this all began I don't know." He rubbed his face with his hand. "And then at the party I kept looking over at you. I would look over to check on Carl but my eyes found you everytime. Your.. Blond hair.. Blue eyes.. Perfect smile.." He smiled at me, before looking away again. "And then you came over the other night and when you confronted me in Carl's room and talked to me like that, I don't know, it just, it just really turned me on. And then it got quiet for a few seconds. "Then that's when I realized I had a crush on you." Rick admitted, looking back into my face. "Ever since then, I don't know.. I've tried shaking you out of my mind but it won't work. I'm not even attracted to your mom anymore, or anyone else for that matter.. Just you... I can't get you out of my mind, Ron.. I.. I've only felt this strongly about someone once... My wife, Carl's mother Lori, but that was a very long time ago. I just, you're so YOUNG though... How could I even think like that, I'm a pedophile.." Rick finished revealing everything to me. Rick looked back down, back at the floor and his feet again. "I used to lock people like me up. I used to HATE people like me!" He yelled the 'hate'. Rick looked over at me, now with tears in his eyes. "And now I'm just like.... THEM. Nothing but a.... MONSTER. I'm sorry, Ron. I really truly am." He looked at me, tears falling from his face.

I was completely taken aback. I had never seen Rick cry. I thought the man was incapable of it. Really I did. I was at a total loss for words. But. For the first time ever, I didn't really hate Rick Grimes anymore. Staring into his face with the tears streaming down his face, I did something completely impulsive and erratic but I didn't even regret it and leaned in and kissed him. 

The kiss was wet, and salty from the tears, but it was still wonderful because just like Carl Rick had the softest lips that I oh so wished I had but didn't. I pulled back, lifting Rick's chin with my finger, before looking Rick in the eyes. 

"How.. How do you not hate me?" He asked in what had to be classified as the most broken voice I had ever heard and just that one sentence alone sent me into tears with him, his pain shattering me.

"I don't hate you Rick." I shook my head at him.

"But... But I killed your dad..."

I gave him a small smile. "I did hate you, Rick. I hated you for a very long time. I hated you more than anything I ever have, or probably ever will. I wanted you dead so bad but I wanted you to suffer even more I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me." Rick began to cry again, and tried to look away from me, but I wouldn't let him. "But now... I, I don't know... I really don't hate you, Rick." I smiled at him, however, it pained me to not have him return it. 

Rick got up and went to the bathroom. I followed like a lost puppy. 

"Why did you follow me in here?" Rick snapped at me.

"Because I wanted to, why does it matter I thought you liked my company anyways?" I asked, getting offended that he was mad at me.

"Ron I've got to get ready. I have to go. Just, forget it." He said, before moving past me and to the doorframe.

"But we didn't get to finish our conversation!' I yelled at him. He ignored me in return, going into his room and closing the door.

I walked over to his door, where I tried to open it, but found it was locked. I began pounding on the door. "Rick! Open up! Let me in right now! Rick open this fricking door!" 

"Ron just go away!" I heard Rick shout in that same broken voice I had heard earlier again.

"No! I want to talk to you!"

"Ron we already talked. There's nothing else to talk about."

"Oh come on that is such a lie and you know it is, too. Now open this door and let me in, Rick." I yelled.

It was quiet.

"Rick!" I shouted, hitting the door once more.

"Ron please! Just go!"

No! I won't leave you alone not until we talk!" I shouted. I felt bad for him in all reality. Here was Rick, a man in his mid fourties, who has an insane crush on a sixteen-year-old kid, which goes against everything he stood for in the old world. And it's his son's boyfriend to make it worse. And he has a reputation to uphold in front of people. And then here I was harrassing him and not leaving him alone. I didn't care though. I didn't care, because I cared. I cared about Rick. I didn't like him like that, yeah I mean he's attractive and all. Okay really attractive Rick's fucking hot alright but I didn't really like him, did I? Not anywhere near as much as he liked me, that was for sure. But I did care for him. I felt for him. And no matter what he did to my dad, I really didn't want to see Rick hurt. Not anymore. He was so broken and honestly so alone and the saddest part is no one else sees it because he doesn't allow it but for some reason I'm the exception.. I want to be there for him. He needs love, too, we all do. I don't know how long Rick has felt like this, but I wanna make sure he doesn't feel this way anymore.

It was quiet. Rick wasn't responding to me. I decided to plead with him and make a bargain.

"Rick? Rick I have a proposal for you.." I whispered to the door, waiting for any kind of reply.  
After a few moments, I got one.

"Yeah?"

I released the breath I hadn't realized I hadn't been holding. "If you let me in, I promise if you want me to leave one minute after then I will and I won't bother you anymore. Even though you were the one who came up to me today, you little player you." I laughed, attempting and failing miserably at making Rick laugh as well. Oh well. It had been worth a shot. "But um.. Yeah. I won't bother you, I won't grab your butt anymore, I'll definitely miss that,(this definitely wasn't a lie because Rick had the best ass out of anyone I had ever met it was so squeezable!), I'll just act like we have a stable friendship and nothing more.. But if not then maybe just maybe I could make us both happy. Do you accept?" I asked, crossing my fingers amd closing my eyes tight.

It was silent for a very long time but I eventually recieved the answer I had been longing for.

"Okay." I then heard Rick unlocking the door and when he opened it my heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

I became aware of three things as soon as Rick opened the door.

The first was his red, puffy tear-swollen face where he had been crying for the past half hour now. The second was that he was still in his boxers, just like me. I had completely forgotten about our lack of attire considering the circumstance and situation we were in now due to a completely distraught Rick. But the third thing I saw completely rocked me to my core. I was bewildered. I saw Rick holding his arm behind his back, but it wasn't hard to miss the blood stained on it where he had no clothing to cover it up. 

I immediately rushed over to him and reached out my hand for him to place his hand in mine. "Show me your arm." 

Rick looked down at my outcast arm, then back up to my eyes. Rick looked offended but I really didn't care.

"Let me see your arm, Rick!" I half shouted at him.

Rick continued looking into my face, but didn't move to let me see. Finally I just couldn't handle it anymore and I grabbed his arm, rather forcefully, too. Rick grunted, probably in pain where I grabbed his arm so tightly, but I didn't let go. Instead, I was in complete horror at the revelation that I had assumed right: on Rick's arm was three cuts, with blood dripping down his forearm. Underneath these three were a ton more, these ones more faded where I assumed they were older. 

I looked back up at Rick, him seeing the look of terror on my face. His face was unreadable, mostly blank. He then looked away from me.

"Why did you do this, Rick?!" I half shouted at him again." Rick didn't look up at me, instead choosing to keep his vision on the floor.

I continued staring at his face with my mouth agape, in complete shock that Rick self harmed. Man this guy really was full of secrets huh?

"Rick answer me! Why did you hurt yourse-"

"Because it helps! Okay?" He yelled, tears running down his face once more. 

"How does this help anything at all?" I asked, completely confused at how hurting yourself helped the situation.

"Forget it. You wouldn't understand, Ron." Rick snatched his wrist out of my hand, before walking away from me and towards the door. Oh no. No no no! Rick was NOT getting away this time! I ran over and got in between him and the door, closing it behind me. 

"You're not going anywhere right now." I shook my head in denial.

"Fine." He crossed his arms at me, "I'll just climb out the window, then." He narrowed his eyes, glaring into mine.

I smirked, laughing a little. "In your underwear?" I pointed at his boxers.

"Yeah. Don't think I will?"

"I would love to see that. But then again no I wouldn't because I don't want anyone else seeing you in your underwear but me." I winked at him.

"Right. I'm sure you wouldn't." He walked over and sat on the floor, his back propped up against the bed. I sighed, before following suit and going to sit next to the older male.

Rick never even looked my way, opting to look out the window instead at the birds in the tree and morning sunlight. I sighed outwardly once more. 

"Rick, please don't hurt yourself again. Please?" He still didn't look at me. "Rick. Please talk to me. I'm not mad. I just don't want you mad at me." Rick finally looked at me now as soon as I said that.

"I could never be upset with you, Ron." He stated rather simply, before looking away again and back out the window.

It was quiet for a while before I decided to speak again. "Y'know, Rick. It really does help to talk about things. To have someone help us. And especially when we think we're all by ourselves in isolation. That's when we need someone to hear us most." I said. "That's what mom says anyways." At that, Rick looked back over at me. I smiled at him, but he didn't return it, instead pursing his lips. I reached my hand out to wipe the tears off his face, but when my hand neared his face Rick flinched backward, as if afraid I was going to hurt him. How did we get here? Only 45 minutes ago he was laughing and talking to me in the hall, now he was a broken boy on the floor. Something told me Rick came with a lot of baggage. 

Despite Rick flinching away at me, I didn't retreat my hand. I did tell him it was going to be okay though. After ridding Rick's face of the tears, he looked back over at me. 

I really was attracted to Rick. Even with his face red and puffy from crying he was still beautiful. Could boys be beautiful too? Yes. Simply put yes they could. Because Carl was beautiful. But now I realized he got it from his father. Gosh... At this rate I just might be falling for Rick..

"Please talk to me, Rick." I pleaded with him, looking into his eyes. 

"What, Ron?"

"Please promise me you won't cut again. Promise."

"I can't make a promise I can't keep." He looked away but I grabbed his face so he couldn't.

"No no no, look at ME, not the floor. I'm prettier." I winked at him, FINALLY causing the man to laugh this whole time! I laughed out loud, Rick had the cutest giggle. Cuter than any teenage girls. "That's so much better. Well, I'm gonna promise you, then. I'm gonna make sure you don't hurt yourself. EVER again." Rick looked back down, but then back up after I called his name to remind him to look at me. "Rick, I like you. I don't hate you anymore. And as of right now, like in this moment where we are, I think I really like you, like.. like like you. And I know you like me, don't you?" He nodded his head, before I saw another tear fall down his face. "Awee Rick no no more crying okay? Please please don't cry. You're gonna make me cry. Please?" He stared at me, but nodded his head while the tear continued to fall. "What's wrong Rick? Why are you crying?"

"Ron... I can't... You're to young anyways.. And plus.. You're with Carl.. I can't have feelings for my son's boyfriend! What kind of parent does that?!" He asked.

"Awee Rick just calm down, okay. You know as well as I do that we can't help who we fall for, right?" He just nodded his head in response. I smiled. "Good. It's perfectly okay. And definitely not your fault. Plus, I kinda think Carl's into someone else.." 

Rick looked up at me. "What do you mean?" He asked confused.

I just shrugged. "I just know he's into Enid. I've known it for a while, I guess I just chose not to see it. Didn't wanna see it. But I do now. I'm gonna breakup with him, later at the end of this weekend when I leave. I think that's probably right." I pursed my lips, looking down. Woah. Rick and I had been in our underwear for an hour together and I had only grabbed his butt once. Miracles ARE real. I looked up at Rick, who was staring at the dresser in front of us, biting his lip and oh my GOSH it was the hottest thing EVER!!! So of course I had to tell him so!

"Okay in complete honesty I didn't take you for a lip-biter but I think it's the hottest thing I've ever seen." I said truthfully, causing us both to laugh out loud together.

I looked over at Rick, he was so pale and frail from famine.. I would definitely have to help him recover. 

"C'mere" I said, motioning for Rick to come over to me. He looked very relunctant and hesistant to do so but did so anyways. Rick moved over to where he was sitting in front of me, in between my legs in my lap, his chest against my chest and my arms wrapped around him, with his legs wrapped around my back and his ass on top of my rising arousal. "How are you so fucking attractive?"

Rick laughed, causing me to as well. "It's sexy when you cuss." He whispered quitely.

I smirked. "Oh really. Well maybe I should cuss more often. In instances like now when I tell you how fuckable you look." I didn't mean to say it until it came out of my mouth but it was done to late. Rick looked taken aback. Even what I said shocked me. 

"I didn't mean to be that forward Rick I apologize-"

"Do you really think I'm sexy?" He cut me off. He wasn't offended? Wow. It took me a minute to regain myself but I did and nodded my head fiercly. "Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes a thousand times yes! You're a complete dilf." I told him, causing him to laugh. "I just, I really am falling for you now Rick." I looked into his eyes. 

"Really?" He asked, smiling down at me where he was a bit above me from sitting on my lap and now fully hard member.

"Definitely. And the thing is... I'm kinda glad." I smiled back at him. 

Rick lunged forward and attached his lips to mine, not even catching me off guard this time around because I wanted it just as bad. I was coming to terms with it. I was beginning to like Rick. A lot. 

The kiss deepened, me practically shoving my tongue down Rick's throat, dominating his mouth. Gosh this guy was so NOT the alpha male he portrays. I bit down on his bottom lip, causing Rick to moan out loudly. I moved my hands from Rick's pale back to his rear, squeezing his butt, eliciting another moan from him. We made out for a while. Rick started to lift himself just a bit and then land himself on my clothed arousal. I decided I couldn't take it any longer and I had to do something because my boner had to escape the confinement of my boxers.

I placed my hands on Rick's waist and lifted him off of me, though it was a difficult feat since it took a minute to untangle his legs from my abdomen. I lifted Rick off, however, before jumping up to my feat as well.

"Strip, baby," I told him, Rick giving me a crazed look since I referred to him as 'baby', but he obeyed anyways.

After we were both naked, I ran over to Rick and kissed him again, before moving my hands to his butt once more. I prompted him to jump into my arms, holding him by his ass, before Rick linked his legs around my waist. We began to make out again, as I lowered us onto the bed, Rick's back lying down while his butt was in the air since his legs were wrapped around me, and my boner was moving across his butt wanting to penetrate Rick's thirsty hole.

I broke away from him, both of us panting, before looking down and seeing the predicament we were in. 

I looked back down at Rick's face to see if he was caught up as well. "Are you ready for... This?" I asked him, kinda scared. Like I said, Carl and Enid were teenagers like me. Rick was a grown adult who was a MAN who was nearly thirty years older than me. Plus I wasn't even 18 yet. This was kinda a big deal.

Looking down into Rick's eyes I saw he seen this as well. He looked down at my scrotum, sub-conciously licking his lips, before looking back up to my eyes. "Only if you want this."

"I do want this. More than anything. Ever. But I need to know you want this as well, Rick." I told him.

"I've wanted this all weekend." He said.

"Do you have any lube or lotion?" I asked, still panting.

"No. But I have an idea."

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

In response Rick smirked and winked at me, before dropping his legs and moving down to my crotch. It barely registered in my head what Rick was going to do right before he did it but it still blew my mind when it happened. As soon as Rick wrapped his big, pink, luscious, kissable lips around my dick I just about died and blew my load right there. Thank God for self control. I just never got over the sight at looking down at Rick Grimes, alpha male, being a complete submissive thot and seeing his lips wrapped around my cock. And it was about to be wrapped around something of Mr. Grimes that was a lot tighter, too.

Rick made sure to get the head very wet, saliva and spit dripping from my coated dick onto the comforter. Rick didn't seem to mind, though. 

"There we go. Ready?" He asked, staring me in the eyes.

"Hold on. One more thing to take care of first." 

"What?" Rick asked, completely befuddled.

"Turn around. On all fours. Hands on the headboard." I instructed. Rick obliged. 

As soon as he was in the position I told him to get in there it was. My favorite part of Rick. Staring right at me wanting me to take it and fill it. I grabbed his ass with both hands, causing Rick to moan loud this time. I smirked, before smacking it a few times, causing Rick to yelp but I didn't stop. I then slid a finger in, causing Rick to cry out before he exploded and shot his orgasm all over the comforter. Didn't he come last time by me fingering him then, too? I was beginning to see a pattern here. I continued to finger him, while I wrapped my other hand around his shrinking dick, not bothering it during the weak part post-orgasm, but I began to stroke it right as soon as it was ready to harden again. I entered another finger before scizzoring him. Rick wasn't even moaning by this point he was yelling good thing they have no neighbors I mean I knew Rick was a loud one but frick. I entered another finger, making for a total of three, before pulling them out and then reinserting them. Rick began to push his ass back against me, impaling himself on my fingers. I continued to stroke his dick with my other hand. After a few more moments I pulled my fingers out completely, before bending down and licking Rick's hole. If I thought the fingers made him loud then I knew nothing I was more unprepared than a college kid who walked into the classroom the day of midterms yikes. I released his cock and put my other hand over Rick's mouth, before I got the bright idea and shoved two fingers into Rick's mouth, causing Rick to moan deeply, vibrating my fingers in his mouth. . I continued to rim him, before sticking my tongue into his hole, penetrating him with my tongue now. Rick obviously liked that but I bet you done figured that part out. I rimmed Rick for about five minutes, enough to get him really wet, and he then leaned down and wrapped his lips around my dick once more to get it wet again. I don't know how Rick manages to get my dick so wet, Carl and I never got each others that wet before, but oh well. Like I said. Rick sure has a bunch of secrets. 

Rick then got on all fours, before me, submitting to me completely. I was in chage. I was the boss. He was my bitch. And the crazy part is, he LOVES it. I didn't waste any time, and took my dick in my hand, before shoving the first few inches straight in. Rick hissed in pain. I then remembered this part was always hard for the guy bottoming, so I decided to enter him at a slower pace after that, gradually sliding in. After all the way in, I caught my breath and quit panting, looking down at my invisible dick submerged in Rick's warm ass. Rick liked it but then again what doesn't Rick like? I began to pull out, nearly all the way, before pushing all the way back in. I continued to do this several times, before I decided a different position.

I pulled out completely, Rick whining at the loss. "What's wrong?" He asked, panting, his eyes dilated with lust and his voice raspy.

"I decided I want to see your face. C'mere" I said as I sat down against the headboard. Rick wasted no time and scrambled over to me, jumping on me and wrapping his legs against my waist, before taking my dick in his hand and impaling himself with it. Rick slid down until all of my dick was buried in him, until his butt was against my scrotum.

"I love this feeling. I can't get enough." Rick panted.

"What? The feeling of my pubes on your asshole?" I smirked, causing him to laugh. I winked and he blushed.

"No, although that's nice, too. The feeling of being full. I crave this." He said, not moving, just sitting with my hard member inside him. 

"Yeah, I remember it. It is pretty nice." I admitted truthfully.

"You've bottomed?" Rick asked incredulously.

I laughed out loud, smiling at him. "Yes! I've bottomed! Usually Carl was the one fucking me. I was always fucking him once we first started dating but then he tried it once and preferred it. I do both. Although I do like topping more, which shouldn't be a problem with you." I winked. Rick blushed harder. 

"Am I- nevermind." Rick looked away from me, my hands still on his ass and my dick still hard within him.

"No tell me. Are you what?"

Rick looked back at me now, hurt evident in his eyes. "Am I doing good? Y'know, for an old person?"

I laughed out loud again, smiling a huge smile the covered my entire face. "Rick you're not old!" 

"Compared to you I am, though."

"Well yeah but you're still pretty young. And definitely hot." I smirked at him, causing him to blush again.

"Am I as good as Carl?" 

That one kind of shocked me a bit.

"Honestly yeah. You are. Carl was amature. You're more experienced. Like way more. And after the way you just fucked yourself on my fingers, definitely. And you give the absolute BEST blowjobs." Rick giggled, blushing really hard and looking away, lowering his head. I decided to really mess with him. "And I was right, earlier. You look absolutely fuckable right now." I smirked. Rick laughed, before leaning in and kissing me.

The kiss deepened, Rick shoving his tongue in my mouth, and then Rick began riding me, lifiting himself up and then impaling himself onto my dick with the help of my hands on his butt. Rick began to jerk himself off while fucking himself with my dick. I knew I was about to explode so I had to break away.

"I-I'm gonna-"

"Come inside me. Fill me up, Ron. Breed me." Rick informed me, causing me to fall that much more for him. 

The fucking got more and more intense, and as soon as Rick said "Fuck me, baby." it triggered something in me and the next thing I knew I was coming inside of Rick while staring him in the eyes as I filled him with hot stud seed. Almost as soon as I came in him he came all over us simultaneously. We both kept rocking and he kept riding me to followout through with the post-orgasm. After we had both finished, Rick lifted himself off of me, my dick slipping out along with some of my come. Rick then fell on top of me, so we were chest to chest at the moment.

We were both panthing, trying to catch out breaths, before I decided to break it. "That was so nice. Definitely gotta do that more often then not, huh?"

Rick looked into my eyes, his face resting against mine. "Definitely." He said before lowering his lips to mine, pecking them. I moved my hands to hold his butt. I couldn't help it I just loved his butt.

Rick pulled back, putting his arms by my sides. "So what now? It's probably almost 10:00." He said.

I shrugged. "So?"

"So? People probably wonder where we are. It gives me anxiety."

"Hey you're not allowed to have anxiety or anything else harmful okay?" I smiled at him.

He laughed. "Seriously though."

"You could just be "sick" for the day."

"But what am I gonna do all day?"

"You're gonna lie here in my arms and rest all day because you do so much for everyone and never take anytime for yourself."

"But Ron.. Those people need me. Isn't this a little selfish?"

"Yeah well I NEED you more. And everyone has to be just a little selfish every here and there Rick." 

Rick sighed. "Okay fine. I'll 'lie here in your arms, and rest with you all day and watch old films. Fine. You win."

"No really I win because I can hold onto this hairy ass of my hot lovers all day!" I smiled, making him laugh.

"Yeah you really are kind of obsessed with my ass and I don't know why." He laughed.

"Because it's so perfect."

"Thanks Ron." Rick smiled and rolled his eyes at me, before getting up and putting a movie in, before crawling back into bed with me, lying in between my legs with my arms wrapped around him, his back pressed against my chest, our legs a tangeled mess.

"Why do you have so many pillows?" 

"Because I love pillows!"

We both laughed, before I asked him a rather serious question.

"Rick, when I break things off with Carl, will you, y'know, be my boyfriend?

Rick froze, staring at me.

It was silent for a moment. "Rick?"

"Ron I really would love too. I swear. But if anyone found out-"

"What? What would happen if they found out? Aaron and Eric live together!" 

"Yeah but Ron they're both adults! You're still technically a kid."

"Well the rules of the world don't matter anymore. We make our own. I know what I want and what I want is you, Rick. A future with you. Don't you want that with me?"

He looked in my eyes for a minute before answering. "I've never wanted anything else so badly. But I just don't know yet Ron. I'll think about it, okay? That's all I can manage right now. But I really do truly want this." Rick looked into my eyes.

I smiled."Okay. But we're going to get together I just know it." I kiss him on the cheek. 

"I love you, Ron." 

The impact of those words hit me as I lie there, watching a movie with Rick in my arms. MY Rick. It all seemed so perfect. Everything. And then I responded. 

"I love you, too, Rick."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay i'm back! i know it's been quite some time. way to long. but this story still has a lot to go. enjoy chapter 6!

**Rick's POV**

 

I woke up and it was light outside. The sun's ray warmed up my skin as I squinted my eyes, basking in the sunlight filtering in through my window. I yawned, still a little groggy from sleeping, before noticing that Ron was absent. 

Then the memories of yesterday filtered in through my head. We had watched movies all day, doing nothing but lying in each others embrace. It had been so pleasant and endearing. It had really been hard though when Ron had to leave. We couldn't make it obvious. We just couldn't. More for my sake then his but really it didn't matter because either way it would be completely abhorrent for anyone to be aware of our affair.

I got up out of bed, before strolling over to my dresser and grabbing my clothes, opening my door to go take a shower, when I was surprised by just the person I wanted to see.

"Good Morning Rick!" Ron asked me cheerily, walking over to me beaming. It was like every morning this weekend we had ran into each other as we both simultaneously seemed to wake up at the same time. 

I smiled back at him. "Hi Ron!" 

Ron came closer until he was directly in front of me. "So, you wanna come take a shower with me? I think I already know your answer." Ron remarked seductively, licking his lips while scanning over my nearly naked form, before gazing back up into my eyes. 

I could already feel my cheeks heating up. "But what about Carl?"

"Oh come on. You know as well as I do Carl is a late sleeper. We'll be out of the shower before he even wakes up."

"I don't know.." I answered timidly, looking at Carl's half ajar door, biting my lip.

"Damn! You know it turns me on when I catch you biting on your lip." Ron replied, winking at me, causing me to react by blushing even harder. 

After I didn't respond, Ron continued. "Please. If you say yes, I'll make sure it'll be worth your while." Ron winked at me again, before I nearly exploded.

"Okay yes fine let's go already!" I practically all but ran into the bathroom, Ron following. 

Ron had barely closed the door and locked it before I had him pinned up against the wall, my mouth on his. He moaned out loudly. I could feel myself getting aroused, and coul feel myself getting hard. I moved my knee into Ron's crotch, causing him moan into my mouth even harder. Yep, just as I thought, he was hard as well. I then felt his hands roaming down my body, on my back, before coming to rest on my rear. Ron and his crazy obsession with my butt I swear what the heck Ron?! He then groped my butt through my underwear, causing me to moan out this time, before shoving his hands into the underwear to grab the real deal. I moved my hands to pinch his nipple, before using my other to paw at his erection in his underwear that was barely able to conceal his hardened dick. Ron was pretty gifted, but hey, that was one of the things that turned me on about him. I grabbed his dick through his underwear, he moaned, I moaned, heck even the wall was moaning. This was hot what can I say. I then ground my hips into Ron's, our arousals colliding with each other. With my body pressed firmly up against his, we we're definitely getting even hornier. Ron then inserted a finger into my ass, not even slowly so it kinda hurt. I yelped in pain at the intrusion, breaking the makeout session.

"Woah hey I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Ron asked me, panic in his barely audible voice as he was attempting to catch his breath, the both of us panting. 

"Yeah of course. Just startled me is all."

"I just couldn't help myself. You're to hot for your own good."

"Hey don't apologize. I said it startled me, didn't say I didn't enjoy it." I winked at him.

"Well alright then Sherriff His Hotness." Ron scoffed, before smirking and shoving his finger back into me, catching me off guard AGAIN and making my breath hitch. Ron laughed at me, causing me to laugh also, both of us looking into each others eyes. 

"Tell me you want my dick." Ron said. 

"I don't want your dick. I NEED your dick." I emphasized the 'need', before beginning to fuck myself on his finger. 

Ron moaned out loud at this now. "Mmmmm you really are desperate aren't you?" He smirked at me.

"You have n–unghhh(I yelped as he added another finger) no idea." I closed my eyes, no longer rocking my chest into his and instead leaning onto his, allowing him to embrace me, while still prepping me. 

Ron used his other hand to rub my cheek, causing me to flinch at his touch, opening my eyes rapidly. "Woah woah hey, what's wrong?" He whispered soothingly, looking into my eyes, genuinely worried.

"Nothing, I just, mmmm, I love this a lot." I said, dropping my gaze to the floor, before wrapping my arms around his neck, followed by Rkn pressing his lips to mine. He then patted my butt, before grabbing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, before he grabbed my butt with his other hand for support, his two digits still lodged inside my ass. He carried me over to the sink, resting my back against, before slightly breaking the kiss but just barely, our foreheads still pressed together and eyes closed. 

"I got you baby." He cooed, still fingering me. "Nothings gonna hurt you while I'm around." He whispered against my mouth, gently kissing me. "I'll make sure of it." He then added a third, causing me to moan against his lips. 

"I need you.." I panted as I leaned away, my half lidded eyes looking into his identical ones, both of us gentle and passionate. "I need you inside of me. I need it now." I panted, before pressing my lips back onto his. 

"I know honey, I know you do. Hop down there and slick me up, baby." He talked to me as if I was a child/woman/significant other. Didn't matter though, because quite frankly I loved every minute of it. 

I did as I was told, dissentangling myself from his body, before dropping to my knees and tearing down his underwear, unvealing his erect dick. It was so much bigger than mine. And while that sparked a little jealousy inside of me, I think it turned me on even more. I was so fascinated by Ron's giant dick. I swiveled the head in my mouth, causing him to moan out loud. If Carl could sleep throughout all of this then there's nothing we would ever have to be discreet about. I moved my mouth further down on his shaft, beginning to bob my head up and down on his meat.

"Ohhhh yessss, baby, mmmmm, suck on my cock. Eat it. Choke on it." Ron moaned before putting his hands on the back of my head and pushing me even further down, until I was taking nearly all of it. "Get me nice and wet, babe." I did as I was commanded, opening my lips and shutting them before using all the saliva and spit I could to lube up his monster. I chanced it, looking up at him, but he was already looking down at me, his eyes half closed with his eyelids lidded, his mouth slightly open, nearly drooling. Gosh, Ron was honestly very hot. He was like the definition of sexy. What could he see in me?

"Ohhhhh yeah, that's it, mmmm, yeah, suck on your minor boyfriends huge cock." He ordered, still looking down into my eyes, into my soul, into my whole existence as I was kneeling in front of this kid, allowing him to completely and efficently dominate me. I submitted all my free will to him. I was his slave. "Take it whole, baby. Do it. Take it all." I did as I was told and, with only a little gagging, moved my head even further down his cock, until I was all the way against his pelvis. Ron pressed his hands against the back of my head, moaning out loud. I moved up, off of him a bit, before he took wet dick in his hand started slapping it against my face. I opened my mouth to oblige, still looking up at him and he was still looking down at me. 

"Okay baby, I think that's perfect." Ron said, taking my forearm in his hand and pulling me up, before pushing me down by my back so I was sticking my ass out in the air, my shoulders hunched and my knees bent. I peered over my shoulder to witness Ron bend down, his face mere inches from my butt. "Ohhhh yeah, it's even better looking up close." He stated before smacking my ass hard, causing me to yelp. "I love this ass. I can't wait to shred it again." He remarked, before using his hands to pull my cheeks apart, before running a finger down my hole, before lunging his face into my ass, his tongue deep within me. To say I moaned would be an understatement. I yelled. I frickin screamed. 

Ron ate me out for about five minutes, before standing back up behind me, now pressing his body against mine. He slid his hard dick in between my cheeks, sliding it up and down. I was writhing underneath him, the friction from how close his dick was to my hole but wasn't inside of it killing me. It literally was killing me, like I could feel as if I would pass out if he wouldn't penetrate me in a minute stat.

Ron continused his foreplay, and then pressed his chest into my back, kissing my back/neck, before completely dissengaging and pulling away from me. 

I whipped my head around, looking back at him, before turning my whole body around to face him. 

"I need to be inside of you." He uttered so simply. "Right now." He then moved forward, grasping my butt and pulling me up again, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, exposing my bare bottom to his hardened arousal. He then moved us to the wall, where he pressed my back up against it, gazing into my eyes, while he took his dick with one hand moved it to my entrance. 

Without even asking for my approval, Ron just shoved his hard, 9-inch-member inside of me. All of it. I had to bite my lip hard not to scream out. Ron bit down on my neck, making a soon-to-be-hickie. We didn't move for a few moments, opting to get used to the feeling, before he started to move back and forth in me. He then began rocking harder and harder, fucking me against the wall. We both were moaning. We fucked for about 10 minutes, before I could sense him nearing the end. "Mmmm, do it. Come inside me, daddy." I muttered barely audible. My choice of words sent Ron over the edge, because he then came inside me. I could feel his hot, sticky seed coating my insides. We stayed like this forever. For several minutes. Me in his arms, my legs around him, his hands on my hips, his softening dick still within me. 

As the rush was dying down, Ron looked up into my eyes. "Sooo, daddy huh?" He smirked at me." I laughed out loud.

"I was overtaken by the urge! What can I say, you're like my daddy." I winked at him this time, sucessfuly causing him to be the one blushing. 

"Alright alright, well I'm glad you found my pet name." Ron chided, dropping me to stand, pulling his dick out of my burning butt. He went over and started the shower. "We need to clean up."

I tried to walk over to him, but I nearly stumbled and fell, Ron catching my arm and oulling me up. 

"Woah are you alright?!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up at his worried gaze. "My butt just hurts like hell right now!" I said, making us both laugh out loud.

"Here, I've got you, let me carry you. We'll take a bath instead." Ron started the bath water, and, after it was ready, walked over to the sink and picked me up, carrying me bridal style over to the bathtub. He gently set me down into the water, before stepping in behind me, sitting down right behind me, pressing his chest against my back, his legs against mine. He moved his arms aeound to where he was hugging me from behind. He moved his head to rest on my shoulder. "You can relax you know. You can still play the 'i'm sick' card. People are rarely sick for just one day anyways. By tomorrow you'll be back at your thing."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Spending the day with you is a lot funner anyways." I turned my head to my shoulder, kissing his cheek, causing him to smile. "I still can't believe tonight is your last night. I'm gonna miss you so much Ron." I said truthfully. 

"I know. Don't mention it. I don't want to think about leaving. I wanna stay." 

"Yeah but what about your mom?" I asked.

"She's fine. I still see her everyday. I'm gonna come back over this weekend too."

"Ron I don't know." I said, biting my lip.

"I do know. I know I don't want to be apart from you." He said, before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. 

"This is so sad. Let's change the topic. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Lousy. It bites having to sleep in Carl's arms when I would much rather have you in mine. I can imagine it. Both of us. Under iyour sheets, the ceiling fan, in the dark with the tv on, you wrapped up in my embrace, my chest against my back, my arms wrapped around your body, holding you close. Our legs a tangled mess. My head behind yours. My dick against your bottom." 

I moaned out loud as I pictured it all in my head. 

"See. You want it just as bad."

"Yeah, that would be nice. It really would. But Ron, you are technically still with Carl. And what if someone walked in on us in bed together? What if it was Carl who did?" I asked sensibly.

Ron scoffed. "Oh please. If it was Carl he would want to join in." 

I tried but failed to supress my repulsion. "GROSS! I would so NOT do anything with my own son, okay?" 

"Yeah but son's hot best friend is a different subject, right?" He whispered in my ear, before licking my neck, sending shudders down my body. 

"Well obviously I surmise you're rather glad it's a different answer, considering you can't seem to go ten minutes without groping my ass." I turned around, smirking at him.

"Actually it's nine, okay." He stated matter-of-factly, before groping my ass, causing me to yelp. "Gosh, I love that ass." Ron said, exhaling deeply, while leaning back, lying down, moving his hands behind his head to where it showed his forearms and pithair. I subconciously licked my lips, before turning around on my side and lying down on top of him, wrapping my arms around him, and him moving his right arm to hug me. We stayed like this for about thirty minutes, just lying against one another, finding solace in each others embrace. 

"Okay, I think we better clean up." came Ron's voice beside my head. He moved his other hand and grabbed my hip, pushing me to sit on his lap. I could feel his dick hardening beneath me. 

"Do you really think we should go again right now?" I asked, laughed a bit at him. 

"No. I just never get tired of seeing you riding me." He winked at me, and I blushed.

I got down, moving back up to the center of the tub where I was before and began washing myself, before Ron moved up and took the cloth from me and began washing my body, getting my back and everything else. I in turn did the same for him. We got out and began to dry off. We walked back to my room, naked but dry, and Rin shut the door behind us.

"Y'know, you really are beautiful." Ron looked at me, letting his eyes roam all over my body.  
I blushed. No one had ever told me that. Not even Lori.

"You don't really mean that." I said modestly, moving my gaze to the floor.

"Hey!" Ron said, stepping forward and cupping my face in his hands. "I mean that everytime I say it. I mean it more everytime I say to be honest. I'm in love with you, Rick Grimes, and you better never forget it."

I began to cry. Ron was so sweet. No one ever made me feel this good about myself. Ever. I think I really was in love with him as well.

Ron moved his face to my cheek, kissing away the tears, and I felt my heart flutter and melt at the action. 

I threw my arms around him, despite being a couple inches taller than him, and cried into his embrace. 

Ron ran his hand up and down my back in a consoling manner. "Shhhh, I'm here, baby. If you ain't got anyone else, you have me. Now and always. Always and forever." I moved back, before looking into his eyes, and lunging at his lips, pushing hard against his body, moving my hand to his soft package, tugging at it harshly.

Ron broke away panting. "Wow. Someone's eager for a round 2, huh?" He smirked at me. 

"I want you to fuck me until I can't walk for a week. Fuck my brains out." I whispered.

Ron's eyes grew wide at that. His dick was instantly hard at my explicit words. "Yo-you got it, babe." He stammered in shock.

He pushed me down onto the bed, before running his hand up my leghair, and up into my my hairy thighs. "You're so hairy. It just adds to the dilf stereotype."

"Uhh you're pretty hairy too. I didn't even have chesthair at your age, you've got me there." 

"Well, speaking of hairy." And Ron kneeded his finger into my thirsty asshole. I moaned out loud. 

Ron kissed me, and we began to make out. We made out for about ten minutes with Ron fingering me. 

It was completely wonderful on every level. Until the unthinkable happened.

"Dad are you staying home again today?" Carl knocked on my door, before opening it and letting himself in.

"Ron?!?! Why are you fingering my dad?!?!" Carl shouted, literally yelling as loud as he could, irate. His eyes went from Ron to me back to Ron and then down to his fingers within me.

How could this have happened.


End file.
